


The Dying Sun

by SilentMagic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMagic/pseuds/SilentMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dying Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A friend sent me this prompt from Tumblr and challenged me to write something sad... so hopefully I did just that. 
> 
> All grammatical errors are mine and I apologize for them.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Ichigo knew he should have been cautious and that he should have watched the area all around him. When Zangetsu had yelled out his warning in his head... too much was going on for the bright haired man to listen. It was that mistake that would inevitably cause him his life. He had taken the attack from the side and was able to kill the beast, but it had been too late. The damage was done. The sleek black blade of his zanpakuto that had once looked alive and ready now started to dull. One could tell the weapon that was covered in mud and blood was dying alongside its comrade. The sun was setting, casting its twilight rays across the scene in one last serenade.

When the fighting had stopped, it was when Ichigo realized physically he was alone. He was alone with a gaping wound that had been laced with the poison he was trying to avoid. The man knew there was no hope. He was going to die, and stay dead. The wound he endured would not allow him to be saved. The reason he tried so hard to dodge the strange Hollow's attack was because its ability seemed to destroy the soul. He was one of the strongest Captains of the Soul Society and had picked up the task with killing the monster, but it seems the beast was going to take him down with it.

He wouldn’t get to see anyone once his time expired. The only evidence that he had been here would be his body, but any hope that he would be reborn will end up crushed once they discovered just what Hollow he had been tasked with disposing.

Ichigo stood there stunned when his hand came across the wound. He gripped Zangetsu, the both of them still in Bankai, before stumbling over to one of the largest trees he has ever seen. The Weeping Cherry Tree, how ironic. The poison was spreading quickly and it wouldn't be long.

It was beautiful to say the least. The setting sun allowed things to be peaceful as if it was letting the Shinigami know everything would be okay. A cough racked his chest as crimson liquid came forth from his mouth staining the saddening Earth. He winced as he leaned against the trunk of the tree sliding down to a sitting position. He gently laid Zangetsu down next to him before leaning his head back reaching into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. He could call for help but they wouldn’t make it in time nor did it matter. Why give himself false hope? He glanced at the white-gold wedding band that graced his left ring finger. It seemed heavier when his amber-brown eyes laid on it. He blink before letting his eyes fall to the phone in his hand.

He decided he would call her.

He needed it.

They hadn’t even been married a full year. There was still so much more to experience with her yet here he was leaving her. With another shaky breath, Ichigo composed himself before dialing the number to her cell. He needed her voice to brush away the storm once more. He brought the phone to his ear closing his eyes as it rang three times before it picked up.

“Ichigo! Where are you? Did you forget about the dinner plans we had with your family?”

“I got caught up in work. There was a last minute mission and I had been tasked with it. Heh, sorry Ruks. Mind in giving old goat chin my apology, or maybe a punch in the gut? Y'know either one would work great on him.”

Ichigo chuckled and hid the wince that followed afterwards. He didn't want Rukia to worry because right now he just wanted to enjoy her voice. Oh, how he knew that he was going to miss his father with his crazy exaggerations over everything. He was going to miss him as well as his younger sisters.

“Baka. So, what was the mission? It must have not been exciting if you were able to call me.”

“I-It was just some hollow. I’m taking a break, but nothing to be concerned about. It was easy like always”

Another gripping pain wracked his body as his eyes open to look at his bloodied self. The poison was painful. It felt as if knives were tracing their ways through his veins. He frowned as his eyesight started to fade in and out. He didn’t have much now and just listening to his wife’s voice eased things. He blinked when he felt something slip down his cheek. He was too weak to catch the lone tear and that made things that much more real.

“One day your cockiness will be the death of you, y'know?”

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he focused back on the phone call. He could imagine the eye roll that went with that statement. How much more could she be correct? He was on his deathbed and he didn't have the courage to let her know.

“Yeah, uh, sorry. I zoned out for a moment. Hey, did I, did I ever tell you about—about the time I asked for your brother’s blessing? Or how I thought he was going to try and take my life?”

“Nope. I don’t think you have. I’ve been meaning to ask how it went, and before you say anything I know he approved because we are married, Baka.”

"Idiot, I would have married you even if he hadn't given permission."

Ichigo chuckled softly. Oh, how he loved his dear midget and he was truly sad at how he was leaving things, but there wasn’t much he could do right now. His eyes caught the edges of Zangetsu as he started to fade in a smoke-like fashion that was progressively climbing towards the hilt. Both of his inner spirits were quiet as Shiro had already faded from their mind.

Ichigo’s breathing started to get ragged and weak. He forced himself to gather strength to continue the conversation even though he realized too late that he wouldn't be able to tell her the tale. Hell, maybe Byakuya would tell her one day when they reflect over their lives. Did the Sixth Divison Captain ever reflect over things as trivial as that?

“Rukia. You know I love you right? Like truly love you all the way to my last breath. Like the white moon that you are?”

“I love you too, Ichigo. What’s bringing this up? What about the story with Nii-sama?”

“It’ll have to be another time. I'm sorry... I should not... should not have brought it up.”

“I love you, Rukia.”

“Ichigo?”

“I love you so much…”

"Ichigo!?!"

"Love yo--"

Ichigo’s grasp on his phone disappeared just as the moon started to rise above the horizon its light bathing the bright haired man with it’s comforting light. The pink petals from all around landed on his frame as one final goodbye.

Just as the last part of Zangetsu disappeared his heart beat went with him.

Kurosaki Ichigo was dead.

He would not return.

His soul will be forever lost in the void of the unknown.

The only thing that broke the silence was the worried shouts of his petite wife coming from the forgotten phone that had fallen to the grass, stained with the husband's blood. 

 

* * *

 

When Ichigo didn’t respond, Rukia had set out on her own to find him. Her gut kept telling her something bad had happened. The way he was talking and then suddenly stopped didn't help this feeling. She couldn’t remember any mission, but then again she had left the Soul Society to help prepare dinner with the Kurosakis. She reached outward to sense his spirit when her eyes widen in shock when she was able to pinpoint the location before it vanished.

She took off at full speed with dread filling her up to the brim. Her mind was screaming at her to move faster... to prove what she was feeling was false. Her frame trembling went unnoticed.

“Ichigo!”

Her voice ranged throughout the large field that she stopped at hoping to hear him call out in anger for her coming out here when he had told her not to worry. Her violet-blue eyes scanned everything around her as she continued walking before they landed on the beautiful Weeping Tree. The moonlight seemed to swirl around the gleaming pink petals. She was mesmerized as her eyes followed the falling petals until the sight had her heart falling with them.

It was impossible. He was just talking like everything was fine. She rushed forward hoping it wasn't who she thought it to be. As she grew closer she knew that one little hope was crushed. She tried to blink past the tears that already started to fill her eyes.

“Ichigo! You know how I don't like your jokes!”

The petite Shinigami bent down and grabbed his face with one hand before freezing as her other hand went into something slick. Shaking, her eyes went to her hand that was laced with a deep crimson.

“No. No. No. No. No…”

She started shaking Ichigo as the tears started to fall. A sob erupted from the depth of her throat as she didn’t see Zangetsu anywhere. His skin was starting to cool against her skin. She tried to stop the bleeding, tried to heal him, tried to bring him back, but in the depths of her mind she had to listing to Shirayuki telling her that they were both gone. Her zanpakuto could not sense either of Ichigo's inner spirits.

“Ichi- Ichi- Ichigo!”

She screamed pounding her small fist against her husband’s chest. She was angry, hurt, and felt like she was being ripped apart. This wasn't happening… it couldn’t be happening. There was still so much they didn't get to do. She didn't get to tell him the news from Unohana. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned forward curling up in his lap. Her small frame sitting in his blood as she shook, whispering to herself. Her mind was too far gone with all that was happening. She should be calling for help but she was immobile and scared.

A part of her was praying that all of this was a nightmare, and that she would wake up in the warm embrace that belonged to Ichigo.

She just needed to wake up.

It didn’t happen.

Rukia did not know how long she stayed in her position. She didn’t remember much of the events that happened afterwards; only that it ended up being Nii-sama and Isshin that had found the both of them. The scene itself had been upsetting, but the grown men needed to assess the situation.

Byakuya was trying to pry her from Ichigo’s lifeless form that she clung to without a second thought. She didn’t want to leave him. She couldn't. His father ended up having to sedate her with Byakuya's consent, in order to keep all parties safe.

It was brother carrying sister.

It was a father carrying his only son while trying to figure out why this happened.

It would be later that he would mourn for his lost son as he told his daughters.

Everyone would discover just what Ichigo had destroyed by sacrificing himself in the end.

Now was not the time for those because on one lone evening the white moon lost her black sun. 


End file.
